


Fashion Plate

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corsetry, Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100, tightlacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell is fashionable, do or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Plate

“Did you take a course in this, Will?”

Grell held fast to the bedpost, grunting slightly with each sharp, precise tug on the laces. Top to middle, then bottom to middle, the steel stays and busk of the corset gradually compressed her torso into the fashionable twenty-one inch waist of the season. Will took up the slack, wrapping the laces around his wrists and giving a long, sustained pull.

“I read a book that may have been a fictitious account.” Will started another run of tugs. “How can humans do this? It’s not as if they can voluntarily stop breathing.”


End file.
